


Three

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Happiness!, M/M, little!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spends the night at Remus and Sirius's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

With Harry’s hand clutched in hers, Lily knocked on Sirius and Remus’s door, while Harry talked and talked about how excited he was to spend the night at Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony’s. The door opened, and Harry let go of Lily’s hand, jumping into Sirius’s arms.

“Hey, buddy, you excited?” Sirius said.

“Yes! Where’s Uncle Moony?” Harry asked.  

“He’s started cooking dinner. Do you want to go help him?” Sirius suggested.

“Yes!” Harry said, scrambling out of Sirius’s arms and running into the house. Sirius grinned at Lily. 

“Five year olds, huh?” Sirius said.

“Thank you for doing this. Harry has been excited for this all week,” Lily said.

“Of course. You know Remus and I love having him here,” Sirius said. Lily smiled, and handed Sirius Harry’s overnight bag.

“I’ve already given Remus instructions. I trust him to actually follow them,” Lily said, and Sirius made a face, “But I don’t expect you guys to follow through with his bed time, just please don’t let him stay up too late. I’ll be here the same time tomorrow, but please, don’t hesitate to contact James or I if something goes wrong, if Harry wants to come home, whatever it is.”

“Lily, calm down. He’ll be fine,” Sirius said soothingly, “We’re going to have dinner, and we have a game to play with him tonight. There’s apparently a Muggle circus close by so we were thinking of taking Harry to it tomorrow, but nothing is finalised. Remus and I can look after him for a night.” Lily smiled.

“Have fun. I suppose I don’t get a good-bye hug from him,” Lily said, looking sad.

“You know kids. He’ll probably give you a hello hug tomorrow because he’ll miss his Mum,” Sirius said. Lily nodded.

“Okay. See you tomorrow,” Lily said. Sirius waved and closed the door, going into the kitchen. Harry was standing on a step stool, watching Remus carefully as Remus peeled some carrots with his wand. He came up behind Remus and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek lightly.

“Uncle Moony, can I peel the carrots?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Remus said hesitantly. Sirius unwrapped himself from Remus and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“I’ll help him, and he can do it. You can chop them after we’re done, how about that?” Sirius suggested. Harry nodded eagerly, and with a bite of his lip, Remus grabbed the vegetable peeler out of the drawer, handed it to Harry, and gave Harry a carrot. Slowly and carefully Harry peeled the carrot, though very little peel came off.

“I can’t do it,” Harry said, pouting slightly.

“Hey, it’s okay, Harry, it takes practice, okay? Let’s try again,” Sirius said, grinning at Harry, and the two of them continued to slowly peel the carrot.

* * *

 

Padfoot chased Harry playfully around the living room, Harry giggling madly as the dog barked. Harry collapsed into the armchair and Padfoot jumped up onto it as well, Harry moving over to allow room for the massive dog.

Remus came into the living room holding a tray of hot chocolate with an eyebrow raised.

“We’re supposed to be settling him down, Sirius. He needs to go to bed, soon,” Remus said. Sirius, who had transformed back to his human form, shrugged, as he pulled Harry onto his lap.

“We’ll read him a bedtime story,” Sirius said.

“The Wizard and the Hopping Pot!” Harry said, “I like that one!”

“Okay, Moony can read it for you,” Sirius said, grinning as Harry clambered off his lap to kneel down at the coffee table and drink his hot chocolate. Sirius leant over to grab his, and Remus settled into the seat next to Sirius.

When they’d finished their drinks, Harry went off to brush his teeth, and Remus and Sirius made their way into the spare room where Harry would spend the night. When Harry came into the room, Sirius helped him get into bed, and then sat down on the chair. Remus sat on the side of the bed, Harry slightly cuddled into him as Remus read The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. As Remus read, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, and when Remus was finished he set the book aside and carefully covered Harry fully. Sirius went over and kissed Harry on the forehead, and Remus and Sirius left the room, leaving the door open as they made their way back into the living room.

“That wasn’t the disaster Lily thought it would be,” Sirius said, laughing slightly.

“Lily is a mother, she’s going to worry. Mine still does,” Remus said, leaning over and kissing Sirius gently.

“I think we did well. Wouldn’t want to do it all the time, though,” Sirius said.

“We’re much better off as uncles, get to do the fun stuff, but none of the not-so-fun stuff. Did you ever change Harry’s nappy?” Remus said.

“Once. It was gross. Richard’s twice,” Sirius said, looking disgusted, “Don’t know how James and Lily do it."

“They’re the ones who chose to have two kids,” Remus said, “And let you have influence over them in anyway. Those two will be a handful at Hogwarts.”

“Glad to help the next generation of mischief makers,” Sirius said with a grin, before kissing Remus once more, “I don’t know about you, but I thought we should get an early night.” Remus nodded, and they made their way to their bedroom. 


End file.
